Latches and particularly rotary type latches are useful for holding doors or other items in a fixed position. For example, the rotary latch may hold a door in a closed position closing a compartment. Latches may be selectively released when desired. Some latches may be opened or released manually through movement of one or more release levers in response to manual movement of an item such as a handle. Other latches may include an electrical actuator that is used to selectively release the latch. Such an electrical actuator may operate to release the latch in response to electrical signals. Some latches may include structures that enable the latch to be released either in response to manual movement or in response to an electrical actuator. Such latches and actuators may benefit from improvements.